Curse of ballet
by gothLTJ
Summary: She loved to dance. She would dance until her feet bled.


**Curse of Ballet...** by Anna McGill.

**Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal...**

''She was a dancer. She would strap on her ballet shoes and dance for hours. Sometimes her feet would bleed because of how hard and long she danced for. The girl, thin and strong, would do nothing but listen to music and dance ballet. Most of the time, she would collaspe because of how much she danced. She never stopped, she couldn't stop. It was like a curse.

**And you never had a chance... **  
Ali had just moved close enough to walk to her ballet classroom and her new school. She was afraid the children at the school would not except her for what she looked like or what she did. From what she knew, not many children danced ballet. Some kids thought she was stupid for doing it. Ali loved it, dancing was her passion. The morning of the first day of her new school, Ali decided to wear an all black outfit, to match her ballet shoes that she wore everywhere she went. Ali slung her back pack over her shoulder and called to her mother, "I'm going to school now." But no one answered. She knew why.

**Love It, Or Leave It, You Can't Understand.**

The reason why Ali and her mother had just moved was because her parents just devorced.This made life harder for her. Now, Ali's mother was always in bed and almost never spoke to Ali. to keep Ali alive and well, her father would send money for food,drinks,clothes, and anything else she needed. Ali missed her father dearly. She wished she could have lived with him. But her mother forbid it. Ali knew her life couldn't get any worse.

**A Pretty Face, But You Do So Carry On, **  
Ali slammed the door shut behind her and started to walk to her school. When she reached it, many girls and boys were outside either talking, or doing homework. She sat down, looking at all of the kids. Ali could easily see that kids there were put into groups. There were, popular kids, very popluar kids, nerds, goths, hispanics, and the only other one she saw were the princesses. Ali knew she was going to be put into a group instantly. Little did she know that the princesses were plotting something.

**And On,**

"I think we can make her believe we are her friends and then we can make her do our homework." Said a girl named Clairis. "We should just be her friend." Said another girl named Amy. The leader of the princesses, Marie, stood up and walked over to Ali, who was tying her ballet shoes. "Hello there newbie one." Marie said kindly. Ali looked up from her shoes. "Oh...Hello." She said back. Marie looked liek a barbie doll. Perfect in every way. Her make-up was perfect and same with her hair. _Wow, shes beautiful._ Ali thought.

**I Wouldn't Front The Scene If You Paid Me... **  
"You can stop staring now." Amy said to Ali giggling. "Oh sorry. it's just that you all are so pretty." Ali said, blushing. Clairis laughed a country laugh. "Why thank you little lady." She said in her acent. "You know what?" Marie said looking at Ali and then her friends."I like her. What's your name?" She asked AliAli sighed and said, "Aine, my names Aine, but you can call my Ali."

**I'm Just The Way That The Doctor Made Me, On,**

That day, Ali was invited to eat with the girls.she had a while to wait before lunch though. Ali finally got her plan for the day around announcements time. As she walked slowly to her first period class, Ali dropped her books. Thankfully, a girl bent down and helped her. "Hey, your new huh?" The girl asked Ali. "Yeah, thanks." Ali said standing back up. To her surprise, the girl she was talking to had on ballet shoes and she was in the goth group.

**And On, **

Ali and the girl had the same classes every period. they talked about ballet and music all first period. then come second period, Ali told the girl her name and she found out the girl's name.Her name was Brittany, Britt for short. The period before lunch, Ali told Britt about her offer to sit with the princesses.

**Love Is The Red Of The Rose On Your Coffin Door... **

"You can't sit with them! They will suck you dry of everything good.You will turn into one of them." Britt yelled angerly. Ali sat down in her seet. She didn't know what to do. Ali was torn between friends. "Well, they were nice to me." Ali said, trying to stand up for them."If your going to be friends with them then you can't be friends with me." Britt claimed as she got up from her seat. Ali wanted to cry. She had already lost one friend and she was afraid of loosing more.

**What's Life Like, Bleeding On The Floor,**

at lunch, Ali did sit by the princesses. But she didn't talk to them. One of the girls would ask her for advice about something and Ali would just shrug. She wanted to go home already. During that whole day, Ali was picked on, pushed around, and kicked at. She skipped three classes just to sit in the bathroom and cry.

**The Floor,**

After school was much better. Ali walked to the ballet parlor and knocked on the door. She found out that her teacher wasn't doing lessons that day but she could go in and dance if she felt like it. So she did. Ali danced the night away, listening to all sorts of music. She danced to rock, pop, classical, hip hop, and even techno.

**You'll Never Make Me Leave... **  
Pretty soon, the floor was covered in blood and so was Ali. Her feet ached and she was tired. Unlucky as ever, Ali forgot to bring a extra pair of shoes. So she wandered home in the darkness with bloody feet. When she reached her home, all of the lights were off. She knew her mother was sleeping. As Ali walked up the drive way, the saw that the front door was hanging open. Ali slowly walked inside her house and turned on the lights. She screamed as loud as she could.

**I Wear This On My Sleeve... **

"We are sorry about everything. your father is on his way." The police man said trying to comfort Ali.Her home was robbed, and her mother was shot. Ali's life could not get any worse. It was all her parent's fault. If they hadn't brocken up then none of this would have happened. Ali cried and cried until her father pulled up.

**Give Me A Reason To Believe... **

Ali's father pulled up in a white mustang, something Ali use to love riding in. "Aine dear!" He called running over to her and hugging her.Ali pulled away form the hug and yelled, "I hate you!" She took off running toward the ballet parlor. "Aine!" Her father called after her. Ali ran up the stairs into the room she was in earlier, still stained with blood. She locked the door and closed the window. Then, she began to dance.

**So Give Me All Your Poison... **

Ali danced to evil music. Her feet stung and bled more and more. Ali screamed but she kept on dancing. At least she died doing something she loved. Some people could have done so much more for her though." Alley closed the newspaper. "That girl went to my school dad...i knew her." She said with a weird look on her face. Alley was about to cry.

**And Give Me All Your Pills...**  
Alley and Marci walked to their classroom. It looked like everyone read the paper or watched the news. Marci sat down. "Now, thanks to her, all the girls are forced to take a ballet class." Marci said angerly. Alley smiled. "You know I love ballet Marce." Alley spoke while laughing. "Yeah, I know." Said Marci rolling her eyes.

**And Give Me All Your Hopeless Hearts... **

Because Alley's father knew Ali's father, he gave Ali's ballet shoes to Alley. Alley now wore them everywhere. On the first day of the school ballet class, Alley did wonderful. She had a feeling that the shoes were lucky. But they were everything other then that.

**And Make Me Ill. **  
Tuesday night, Alley went out dancing at the ballet classroom. There was a little radio on the floor so Alley put on some music.She danced until she was tired. But when she tried to stop, it was like the shoes wouldn't let her. Her feet started to bleed and Alley began to scream for help. Luckily, the teacher was downstairs and heard her screaming. "Help! Help me! I can't stop!" Alley screamed. The teacher, Madam Chleo, ran up the stairs and into the room. Madam got ahold of her arm and pulled her onto the ground. "Why didn't you stop young one?" She asked the crying girl. "Alley didn't answer. She just cryed and screamed.

**You're Running After Something... **

Alley awoke in a hospitol. She could tell because of the smell. It always smelled like old people.Her mother ran over to her and hugged her. "Are you okay darling?" She asked. "I'm fine mom." Alley answered unsure. Alley looked at her feet. the shoes were still on. They were covered in blood and the black color barly showed. _Why couldn't I stop? Why can't I ever take these shoes off!_ Alley thought to herself. She wouldn't find out until that night.

**That You'll Never Kill...**

Alley decided to walk home from school that day, instead of riding the bus. She had the sudden urge to dance, but she didn't want her feet to hurt. As she got closer and closer to the ballet parlor, it was like her feet were telling her to go in. _You know you want to dance._ They said. She tried to resist, but it didn't work. Alley stepped inside the parlor and walked up the stairs.

**If this is what you want...**

The door to the regular room she danced in was locked so she went to find another room. The only unlocked room was the room that Ali died in. Alley was afraid to enter the room. But once again, her feet urged her to.

**Then Fire At Will. **

The light was off and the room smelled bad. Alley quickly flicked on the light and all she saw was a radio and some blood stains on the wall. She set down her bag and took off her coat. Alley began to dance. Hours passed and Alley didn't stop dancing. The room was soon covered in blood and Alley fell to the floor crying. "These shoes are cursed, these shoes are cursed." She repeated. Night fell and no one heard her screaming up in the room. Alley died of blood loss.

**I Keep A Gun On The Book You Gave Me, Hallelujah, Lock And Load! **

When the police finally found Alley, her feet were bloody and the shoes were in the corner, burned. Alley was always heard of as a hero. But the shoes did live. Now, they belong to a little girl named Darla. She loves them so. But, the smart little girl never wears them. If she does, then she would die, just like all the others. Die of the curse of the ballet shoes.

**The End...**


End file.
